


Coming Together

by Katcher



Series: And Wouldn't You Love To Love Her [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to Stress Relief. Misty and Cordelia's first time. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you see any please let me know and I'll be sure to fix them! I also take prompts here or at my tumblr www. astronautpirate.tumblr.com

Cordelia smiled widely at Misty’s words. She’d just had one of the best, if not the best, orgasms of her life and this beautiful woman in front of her wanted to have sex with her. She moved the toy back to the bedside table and sat up on her knees to be level with Misty. She looked deep into the girl’s eyes seeing only determination and love there before she leaned in to bring their lips together once again. She felt Misty smile into the kiss and couldn’t help but do the same. She’d never thought in her wildest dreams that Misty would ever love her. Yet here she was, not only in love with her, but willing to give herself fully to the Supreme. 

“Yes, Misty. We can do that together now,” Cordelia giggled at the question and at her own answer. She couldn’t wait to make Misty feel the pleasure she had just experienced only moments before. Misty grinned and bit her bottom lip nervously.

“The only thing is, Miss Cordelia, is that I ain’t never done anythin’ like this before. Which you probably gathered from our talk earlier?” Cordelia nodded and waited for Misty to continue, “I want ta be able ta make ya orgasm but I don’t have any experience with this other than what ya told me and what ya just showed me,” Misty looked down and pulled away from Cordelia slightly to sit back on her heels beneath her. Cordelia felt her heart break for the girl before her and her love for the beautiful swamp witch only grew with every word she spoke.

“Misty. Look at me please,” When the wild haired beauty finally glanced up, Cordelia reached her hand out to brush the tear away that had fallen from crystal blue eyes. She scooted forward on her knees and sat crisscross in front of her heartbroken swamp queen, “Misty, I know that you don’t have any sexual experience. I don’t care. I love you and I’m willing to take this as slow as you need me to. I don’t need you to know how to do anything specific. I only want you to do what it is that you’re comfortable with. I’ll help you, okay?”

At Misty’s nod, Cordelia wrapped both arms around the girl’s waist and pulled her close enough to let their foreheads touch. Misty smiled at her and leaned in to place a small kiss to the tip of the Supreme’s nose. Cordelia giggled and scrunched her nose up before leaning forward to kiss the girl on the lips softly. When she pulled back, all she saw in the swamp witch’s eyes was pure love and adoration. She was ready.

“Okay, Misty. I’m going to talk you through this, baby. I’m going to tell you what I am going to do before I do it and I’ll let you know what you need to do if I feel like you need me to. However, if something feels right to you, do it. I’ll let you know if I don’t like it. Okay?” Misty nodded and Cordelia pulled the girl into a searing kiss while simultaneously pulling her closer by the waist. The Supreme ran her finger tips just under the hem of the girl’s top on her lower back, letting her cool fingers explore the revealed inch of warm skin there. Misty gasped at the feeling and Cordelia took her chance to deepen the kiss.

Misty was hesitant at first but the feeling of Cordelia’s tongue in her mouth was enough to drive her crazy. She moaned at the feel and the taste of Cordelia. She let her tongue enter the Supreme’s mouth for the first time and felt her body buzz with want for the woman before her. She pulled back to catch her breath only to feel Cordelia trail kisses down her jaw and neck. Cordelia kissed back up to her mouth and pecked Misty on the lips before pulling back to look into her eyes.

“Misty? Would you hate me if I left a hickey on you?” Misty, while still slightly dazed from their kiss, could only look at the woman with a confused expression on her face. Cordelia grinned and explained herself, “Umm. A hickey is a sort of bruise and I would kind of kiss it onto your body. It wouldn’t hurt and it would just leave a small mark wherever I put it. I promise not to put it where it would be visible if you’re willing.”

Misty looked at the woman and smiled once again before grabbing the Supreme’s face in both hands and bringing their lips together again. She wasted no time before she slipped her tongue into the Supreme’s mouth and pulled back as she bit down on the woman’s bottom lip.

“I have no problem with ya markin’ me, Miss Cordelia. Ya can do it whenever and wherever ya want. I don’t care who knows that I love ya and that ya are crazy enough ta love me back,” Cordelia smiled and moved to lean back into the blonde before she had a thought and pulled back momentarily.

“Misty? You don’t have to call me Miss Cordelia you know? You can just call me Cordelia or Delia if you want,” Misty nodded biting her bottom lip and the Supreme leaned it to coax it from between her teeth. She swiped her tongue over the lip and moved her lips back to the girl’s neck. She picked her spot and kissed it lovingly before biting down slightly eliciting a small moan from Misty. Cordelia smiled into her work and set to making her mark on her Misty. When she was satisfied, she kissed back up to the girl’s lips. She splayed her hands out on Misty’s back and ran them up the girl’s back before lightly scratching them back down. At this Misty’s eyes snapped open and she gasped at the way her body felt in response to the action. Misty’s eyes met Cordelia’s questioningly and Cordelia prompted her to ask her question, “What is it, baby? You know I told you to ask me anything.” 

“Umm. It’s just that.. Well when ya scratched my back I felt my, um, that is my lower parts get really wet? Is that supposed ta happen?” Cordelia’s heart skipped a beat at the girl’s words and she leaned in to deliver a passionate kiss to the girl’s lips before she answered her.

“Yes, Misty. That is completely normal. When a female likes something sexual that is done to them, or that they see, or do to themselves, they become wet. It’s the body’s way of telling you that you’re aroused and it makes sex feel better. You wouldn’t believe how wet I am for you right now,” When she said this, Cordelia ran a hand down her own body to push two fingers into herself. She brought the glistening fingers back up so Misty could see, “See Misty? That is my body’s reaction to you.” 

As Cordelia went to move her hand back to wrap around Misty’s waist she felt the girl move suddenly and Misty’s hand caught her wrist. Cordelia looked into her eyes and they were clouded with lust. Misty glanced from Cordelia’s eyes to her fingers and back again before she pulled slightly on Cordelia’s hand. Cordelia let her move her hand though she was confused as to what the girl’s intent was. Misty brought the hand to her mouth and made eye contact with Cordelia before enveloping the Supreme’s fingers in her warm mouth. Misty’s eyes closed at the taste and they snapped back open at the loud moan that Cordelia let out. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before? Because that was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced,” Misty swirled her tongue around the fingers one last time before removing them from her mouth and releasing Cordelia’s wrist. She leaned forward towards the Supreme and trailed kisses from her lips around to her ear.

“Ya wouldn’t believe how wet I am now, Miss Delia. I think that may be somethin' that I want ta taste again. Would that be okay?” Misty looked up sheepishly at Cordelia who couldn’t believe what the swamp witch had just whispered into her ear. 

“Misty baby. That would be so okay with me. But we’ll get to that later,” Cordelia crashed their lips together and wrapped both arms around Misty’s waist again and tugged her closer to her. She could feel the swamp witch’s chest against hers and the feeling was slowly driving her crazy. She pulled back and placed a small kiss to Misty’s nose, “Would it be okay if I took your shirt off now, baby?” Misty nodded quickly and Cordelia wasted no time in pulling the girl’s shirt over her head. She tossed the garment across the room and admired the body before her. 

Misty’s body was beautiful. She had gorgeous white skin and perfect breasts which Cordelia could fully see due to the fact that the girl wasn’t wearing a bra. She looked up to Misty’s eyes only to see the girl staring at her and biting her bottom lip waiting for a response.

“Misty, baby, you are so beautiful. I never even imagined that you would look this beautiful. Not even in my dreams,” Misty smiled at her and Cordelia reached up to cup her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss. She placed open mouth kisses along Misty’s jaw and down her neck, pausing to nip lightly at the mark she had left on the girl earlier before continuing her downward journey. She pushed forward and laid Misty down softly before continuing her soft kisses to the girl’s neck. She glanced upward to at Misty before moving even lower. Misty nodded and Cordelia kissed her way down to a hard nipple. She took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it lightly before biting down. Misty let out a small gasp at this and her hands came up to tangle in Cordelia’s blonde hair. She kissed across Misty’s chest to the other and gave it the same treatment. 

She let go of the now rock hard nipple with a small pop and licked her way down to Misty’s belly button. She dipped her tongue in and kissed her way to a sharp hip bone. She bit down there and decided to leave another mark on the girl. She could feel Misty writhing beneath her and could hear the girl’s labored breathing. She bit down once again on the newly marked skin and dragged her teeth the rest of the way down to the waistband of the girl’s skirt. She pulled up slightly to find Misty’s eyes with her own.

“I’m going to take your skirt off now. If you don’t like something or you’re not ready for something, just let me know,” Misty nodded eagerly and Cordelia dragged the skirt down Misty’s long legs to reveal small red cotton panties. Cordelia tossed the skirt to the side and paused to stare at the girl before her, “You are so beautiful. Gosh your legs are to die for. Must be all that walking and gardening you did at the swamp.”

Misty giggled and Cordelia kneeled to kiss the inside of Misty’s right ankle. She trailed kisses up the inside of Misty’s leg and stopped just before the girl’s already soaked panties. Cordelia bit down on the soft skin of Misty’s inner thigh and heard the girl let out a moan at the feeling of having Cordelia so close to where she needed her most. Cordelia kissed and bit down on the inside of the other thigh as well and kissed her way down that leg. She climbed up the bed to kiss Misty on the lips yet again. She pulled back and Misty bit her lip.

“Miss Delia? I need ya. My body is practically yellin' at me now. I don’t think I could get any wetter at this point,” Cordelia moaned at the girl’s words and straddled her waist. She pushed her own body down onto Misty and the girl gasped at the wetness that smeared on her stomach from the older woman.

“I know exactly how you feel, Misty. Before I do this, I want to make sure that you are positive that you want to do this with me. We can stop now and I won’t be mad or anything. We don’t have to do this right now. We can wait as long as you want.”

“Cordelia, if you don’t make love ta me right now I’m gonna scream. I can’t tell ya how ready I am ta feel ya. I need ya. I love ya. And I’m sure about this. I’m sure about ya,” That was all the encouragement Cordelia needed before she nodded and bent to kiss her way back down to Misty’s underwear. She gripped the waistband of her panties in her teeth and dragged them down her legs. She tossed the garment to the floor and spread Misty’s legs. 

Cordelia kneeled in front of Misty and leaned forward to press her tongue to Misty’s clit. At this Misty let out a loud moan and her back arched up off the bed. Cordelia was spurred on by this and she gripped Misty’s hips to hold her lower half in place. She circled her tongue around Misty’s clit and she could feel the girl getting close and she pulled away. Misty groaned at the loss of contact and opened her eyes to look down at Cordelia. 

The Supreme sat up on the bed and pulled Misty into a sitting position with her. She sat crisscross and pulled the girl into her lap to straddle her. Misty wrapped her legs around Cordelia and pulled her close. She felt Misty’s wetness on her and she crashed their lips together before she pulled back to tell Misty what she wanted her to do. Cordelia moved her hand down the girl’s front and moved the other hand around behind her to brace her back. She lightly touched Misty’s clit and teased at her entrance. Misty whimpered at the contact and looked longingly into Cordelia’s eyes.

“Okay Misty. I’m going to enter you the first time. But since this will be your first time, I want you to be completely comfortable with the experience. I’m going to push into you slowly to let you get accustomed to the feeling. Then, I want you to ride my hand. Okay?” Misty nodded and bit her lip. Cordelia leaned up to kiss her and entered her slowly with one finger. Misty broke the kiss with a moan and locked onto Cordelia’s gaze with her own. She sank down onto the finger slowly and paused for a moment. Misty smiled at Cordelia before reconnecting their lips and she began to move up and down on the girl’s finger.

Cordelia could feel the wet heat on her hand and felt her own arousal pool at her center and poured her love into the kiss. Misty moaned again and Cordelia knew she was close. She broke the kiss and looked into Misty’s eyes before adding another finger. Misty gasped and whimpered at the full feeling. She moved faster and felt Cordelia push her thumb onto her clit. She could feel something building inside her and she knew this must have been what Cordelia meant when she was talking about an orgasm. She met Cordelia’s gaze questioningly and the Supreme nodded at her.

“Let go, Misty. Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come on my fingers,” She raked her fingernails down Misty’s back with her free hand like she had done earlier and she felt the girl clench around her. Misty’s movement stopped and she threw her head back as she came undone.

“Delia!” Misty moaned her name and Cordelia was sure it had never sounded better in her life. She helped Misty ride out her high and slowly removed her fingers from the girl. She brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean while Misty watched wide eyed. She then leaned in to kiss Misty and she could feel the girl smiling into the kiss. Cordelia pulled back as she felt Misty weave her fingers into her hair.

“Was that okay, baby? Did I hurt you. I promise I didn’t mean to if I did. But oh my, baby. That was so hot,” Cordelia was cut off as Misty kissed her again and smiled at her as she pulled back.

“That was fantastic, Delia. Ya didn’t hurt me. I knew that ya wouldn’t. I love ya and this has only deepened my love for ya. Ya were so gentle with me and it was completely perfect for me. Thank ya,” Cordelia smiled at her lover and her heart swelled with love for the girl. She pulled her with her to lie down facing each other before leaning in to kiss the tip of the girl’s nose.

“Get some sleep, baby,” With that Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist and felt the girl tuck her head under her chin. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to continue this if anyone wants me to.


End file.
